Modular Game Engine/Items
Item, Combat Gear, Equipment, Consumable Item, Magic Item, Key Item, ... Item Types An item menu that uses tabs, like Mega Man X: Command Mission, would be good. Can also be used for other menus, like Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins. Name, Description, Buy Price, Sell Price *'Money' - The monetary unit. In many games this is considered a stat like HP and experience instead of an item, as this would take space in the item menu, and in the MGE this is the default. But outside of RPGs, there are items that increase the "money stat", like the Rupees from The Legend of Zelda, Refractors from Mega Man Legends, and the coins and money bags from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. There are also games where all money collected "is" an item, like Diablo and Ehrgeiz. Can have more than one monetary unit, examples of games that do it being the Mega Man Battle Network series (Zenny and BugFrags), The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (rupee and ore), Little Big Adventure 2 (2 planets, 2 units), and points from minigames like the Golden Saucer in Final Fantasy VII and Pokéathlon in Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver. *'Direction' (Map, Compass, Radar, ...) - May also be part of the HUD, like in Xenogears. *'Ilumination' (Candle, Torch, Lantern, Flare, Match, Lighter, ...) *'Container' (Bag/Pouch/Box/...) - An item for keeping items. Considered an "item menu" by default, similar to the Monster Hunter and Diablo series, but can have other purposes, like limiting its amount for one item for use as a special container in a similar way to the empty bottles in The Legend of Zelda series and the bucket in Minecraft, or re-usable recovery items like the Sub-Tanks and Canteen from the Mega Man X and Mega Man Legends series. Can be limited to specific items to avoid placing anything inside, like a shield inside a bottle. Can also be adjust to hold characters or other stuff, like the Poké Balls from Pokémon and the capsules from the Dragon Ball series. *'Recovery/Healing' (Potion, Elixir, Herb, First Aid Kit, Food, ...) **'Food' (sub-type of recovery items) - Off by default. If on, it becomes an item type and the default food below is added. *'Status Recovery' (Antidote, Medicine, ...) **'Status Inflict' (Attack Up, Defense Up, Poison Mushroom, Rotten Food, ...) *'Status Increase/Decrease' (Max. Attack Up, Max. HP Up, ...) - Items that are usually rare and hard to find as they permanently increase a status. Bad versions also exist, like the Dark Chips from Mega Man Battle Network 5. *'Score Item' - If the game has a score system, add point items. Examples are Final Fight, Mega Man Powered Up, ... *'Material' - For games with a crafting system, like Mega Man Zero 4, Castlevania: Curse of Darkness and the Monster Hunter and Star Ocean series. *'Transport' - Small transports like skates are better set as items or equipments instead of "characters", although the maker can also make bigger transports, like bikes and rafts, or maybe even a train or spaceship, as items. Just pretend it's a hammerspace made with magic or nanomachines. Or it can call or teleport a transport, like Epona from The Legend of Zelda series and Rush from the Mega Man series. *'Key' (Key, Card Key, ...) - Mainly to open doors and treasure chests. *'Key Item' (Pot, Treasure Box, Letter, Crown, Fossil, Relic, Train Ticket, Terminal, ...) - Items that are important in the story, for a sidequest, or for a character. Anything goes. Examples include the Tri-Force from The Legend of Zelda and Zero's parts from Mega Man X2. *'Special Item' - For items with special functions or more interaction, like the Fishing Rod and Shovel from The Legend of Zelda, the Radio, Binoculars, and Metal Detector from Metal Gear Solid, ... *'Other 1' - For custom item types, like items that teach techniques or items without any purpose other than being sold for a high value. **'Other 2/3' - Has 3 "Other" slots by default, but the amount can be increased by the maker. The name of all types can also be changed by the maker, like changing "Monetary Unit" to the actual currency name. *Equipment - For protection, attacking, or just aesthetic. **Weapon/Attack (subtypes include sword, axe, polearm, bow, handgun, rifle, ...) **Shield **Armor (subtypes include hat, helm, gloves, gauntlets, boots, greaves, ...) **Accessory (rings, necklaces, ...) Special Settings *Use on/off - Sets if the item is lost after usage or can be used anytime. On by default, but some can be set off for rare items. Can also be set to be used a selected amount of times before vanishing. *Two-Handed on/off - Sets if the equipment requires two hands to be used. Off by default, except for some weapon types like bows. *Self Damage on/off - Sets if the attack can damage the user or is immune to it. Using explosives at a short range isn't a good idea as they are on by default. Short range attacks are off by default, as it would be strange to take damage by punching others, or not. *Item Resistance on/off - Sets if the item can break with usage. Off by default, but if on, the item with have HP and breaks when it reaches 0 (example: Battle Chips in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, items in the Jagged Alliance series, ...). If used, add a blacksmith, mechanic, or something else to do repairs. The maker can also set if the item will only be rendered unusable until repaired or is lost forever when broken, the later being the default. Can also have side effects with low HP, like jammed weapons (Jagged Alliance series) and dull blades (Monster Hunter series). Some may also be timed, like candles and flares. *Recoil on/off - Set if the attack causes recoil (i.e. the Super Mega Buster in Mega Man IV and the Noisy Cricket from M.I.B.) and the amount of recoil (barely moves or fly away). Off by default. *Sentient on/off - Off by default. If on, the item is also considered a character (even if it doesn't talk), giving it some character settings. Examples are the Swordians from Tales of Destiny, the Blade of Ahrah from Dust: An Elysian Tail, and Ooccoo Jr. from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Damage Types Distance *Contact (damage by contact, like fire and melee attacks) *Short Range (max. of 150cm away from the target) *Long Range (above 150cm) *Area (covers an area bigger than 150cm, like explosions) **"Full Screen" (everything on sight takes damage) Type 1 (see Modular Game Engine/Elements and Status Effects) *Physical *Magical / Mana / Supernatural *Spiritual / Ki / Life Energy *Joke / Humor (Spoon, Frozen Fish, Chicken, Snowball, Confetti, Foam Weapon, ...) - Off by default. The item is considered a joke and may be an unlockable, but it may also have some kind of special effect? For example, Ganondorf's weakness in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is a fishing rod! Type 2 *Melee/Bludgeon/Strike/Hit *Cut/Slash/Hack *Pierce/Stab/Thrust/Drill *Explosion *Elemental (Fire/Heat, Water, Wind, Earth, Ice/Cold, Electric, Light, Dark, ...) *Status Infict / Status Cure (Poison, Paralysis, Mute, Blind, Deaf, Berserk, ...) Hand Gear *Grappling Hook *Shield (mainly melee) (both armor and weapon) *Knuckles (melee) (both armor and weapon) **Claws/Fangs (cut/pierce) (user's own claws or claws/fangs from another being used as weapon) Weapon Types *Knife (cut / pierce) *Fork (pierce) (giant forks can act like tridents) *Spoon (melee / joke) *Dagger (cut / pierce) *Sword / Blade / Katana / Edge (cut mainly, but may also pierce) **Sheath, Wooden Sword, Bamboo Sword, ... (melee) *Axe / Hatchet / Tomahawk / Cleaver (cut) *Hammer / War Hammer (melee) *Club / Cudgel / Baton / Nightstick (melee) *Mace (melee) *Flail (melee) *Whip (Bullwhip / Chain / Chain Whip / ...) (melee) *Ball and Chain (melee) **Anchor (melee and pierce) *Cloth (melee) *Nunchaku (melee) *Rod (melee) *Scepter (melee) *Staff / Stick (melee) *Polearms - Lance / Spear / Pike / Trident / Halberd / Glaive / Pollaxe / Fauchard / Naginata (mainly pierce, but may also cut) *Book (Dictionary, Encyclopedia, Bible, Tome, Telephone Directory, Magic Book, ...) (mainly melee, but magical books may do other stuff, like Charlotte in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin and Leon in Star Ocean: The Second Story. Same for all items given magic properties.) *Scroll *Throw 1 (returns) (Boomerang, Chakram, ...) *Throw 2 (lost, unless set to be able to be retrieved) (Rock, Snowball, Bomb, Grenade, Molotov Cocktail, Shuriken, Kunai, Dart, Card, Throwing Knife, Javelin, Yamato Man's spear tips, ...) *Set (traps, mines, TNT, Remote Bomb, ...) *Bow **Arrow (pierce) *Crossbow **Bolt (pierce) *Blowgun *Slingshot *Ammo/Bullet/Projectile (pierce) *Handgun / Pistol (bullet = pierce, gun = melee, valid for most guns) *Shotgun *Rifle (Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle, ...) *Submachine Gun *Machine Gun / Gatling Gun *Bazooka / Missile Launcher (explosion) *Cannon *Mortar *Grenade Launcher (explosion) *Flamethrower *Rail Gun *Frying Pan (melee / joke) *Fan *Musical Instrument (Flute, Ocarina, Harp, Bell/Chime, Horn, Guitar, Violin, Trumpet, ...) *Tool (has other uses other than combat, like buckets and most stuff one can find in the Dead Rising series) **Sickle / Billhook (cut) **Scythe (cut) **Pickaxe / Mattock (pierce) **Shovel (melee and cut) **Trowel (mainly cut, but also melee) **Hoe (melee and cut) **Saw / Chainsaw (cut) *Mixed/Other (Pistol Sword / Gunblade, Fire Arrows, Poison Arrows, Hawkeye's Trick Arrows, Stun Gun, ...) *Unusual/Custom (Yo-Yo, Top, Dice, Watch, Brush, Crystal Ball, Orb, Drill, Purse, Umbrella/Parasol, ...) Armor Head *Hat *Helm / Helmet *Crown / Tiara *Mask Body *Armor **Scale Armor **Plate Armor **Mail Armor *Vest *Robe Arms *Glove *Gauntlet Legs *Boots *Greaves Accessories and others *Cape / Mantle / Cloak *Coat / Jacket / Raincoat *Goggles / Glasses / Sunglasses / Visor *Scarf *Bandana *Belt *Ring *Necklace / Pendant *Earring *Bracelet *Anklet *Badge *Symbol / Emblem *Charm (Luck Charm, Horseshoe, Rabbit Foot, ...) Naming and details Some basic naming ideas for common items, most being available by default in the game maker. Materials *Wood / Wooden **Paper **Cardboard *Organic (animals and monsters) **Leather / Skin **Scale **Bone / Skull **Wool **Fur **Feather **Tail / Whiskers **Claw / Fang / Teeth / Tusk / Ivory / ... *Metal **Bronze **Silver **Gold **Platinum **Copper **Brass **Tin **Iron **Steel **Tungsten **Lead **Titanium **Mercury **Mythril **Orichalcum **... *Adamantine *Shamir *Gem/Gemstone **Diamond **Ruby **Sapphire **Emerald **Beryl **Aquamarine **Amber **Amethyst **Garnet **Jade **Lapis Lazuli **Opal **Onyx **Peridot **Quartz **Topaz **Turquoise **Zircon **Obsidian **Diamond **... *Crystal *Pearl *Coral *Stone *Clay *Glass *Ceramic *Cloth / Textile *Silk *Cashmere *Kevlar *Energy *Unobtainium *Phlebotinum *Custom - For original materials like Adamantium, Vibranium, Ceratanium, ... Conditions Size *Tiny / Mini *Small / Short *Medium *Big / Large / Tall *Giant Weight and speed *Light / Lightweight *Heavy *Slow / Turtle / Snail / ... *Fast / Quick / Agile / Jet / Rocket / ... Quality and others *Weak *Strong / Sturdy *Dull *Sharp *Rusted / Rusty *Staunch *Reinforced *Jagged *Double / Twin / Pair / ... *Magic / Magical *Plate / Plated *Spike / Spiked *Deflect / Reflect *Shiny / Dazzling / Bright / Neon / ... *Round / Circular *Square *Triangle / Triangular *Mega / Super / Ultra / Hyper / ... *Custom - For customization. Element and Status :See Modular Game Engine/Elements and Status Effects for more. *Fire / Flame / Burning / Burned / ... *Water / Aqua / ... *Wind / Air / Gale / ... *Stone / Rock / ... *Electric / Thunder / ... *Ice / Cold / Freeze / Frozen / ... *Light / Holy / Sacred / Divine / ... *Dark / Darkness / Evil / Corrupt / ... *Poison / Acid / ... *Cursed / Jinxed / ... *Blessed *... Colors Default: *Black *Ebony *White *Milky *Gray/Grey *Blue *Azure *Cyan *Green *Emerald (color) *Red *Crimson *Yellow *Amber (color) *Orange *Pink *Purple *Indigo *Violet *Rainbow *... Others *"Jobs" (Knight Sword, Samurai Armor, Ninja Star, Viking Helmet, Archer Bow, Sniper Rifle, Spy Garb, Assassin's Blade, ...) *Creature (Human Sword, Elven Bow, Dwarf Axe, Devil Dagger, Scorpion's Tail, ...) *Name (Thor's Hammer, Blade of the Legendary King, ...) *Function (War Hammer, Battle _, Combat _, Bone Shatterer, Evil Splitter, _ Smasher, _ Shaker, _ Bringer, Dragon Slayer, Demon Killer, Piercing Blade, ...) Special Special gear available by default. More can be added by the maker with customization. *Katar *Kris *Kunai *Sai *Rapier *Saber *Scimitar *Cutlass *Gladius *Claymore *Falchion *Bastard Sword *Zweihänder *Estoc *Flamberge *Joyeuse *Tebutje *Durendal *Tizona *Colada *Tyrfing *Gram/Balmung *Caladbolg *Excalibur *Kodachi *Wakizashi *Kotetsu *Masamune *Muramasa *Murasame *Rune Blade / Runic Blade *Francisca *Labrys *Gungnir *Mjolnir *Morning Star *Apache Revolver *Knuckledusters *Bagh Nakh *Cestus *Buckler *Scutum / Tower Shield *Kite Shield *Lantern Shield (low protection compared to most shields, but also acts as ilumination) *Riot Shield *Medusa Shield *Mirror Shield / Reflect Shield *Aegis *Cap *Hood *Beret *Boonie hat *Fedora *Turban *Veil *Propeller Hat *Hard hat *Welding Helmet *Motorcycle Helmet *Combat Helmet *Corinthian Helmet *Galea *Sallet *Bascinet *Kabuto *T-shirt *Tunic *Hoodie / Parka (head part can only be added if there is no headgear) *Straightjacket *Diving Suit *Ski Suit *Space Suit *Hazmat Suit *Cuirass *Brigandine *Chain Mail *Haramaki *Sneakers *Slippers *High Heels *Sandals *Shackles *Getas *Tabi *Cowboy Boots *Cavalier Boots *Combat Boots *Caligae *Skates *Flippers *Skis *Binoculars *Telescope *Microscope *Thermal Goggles *X-Ray Visor *Scanner Food Default Food available in MGE. *Water (bottled) - By default cures 10 MP, but can be changed to affect stamina, HP, or whatever. *Soda (canned) - 10 MP by default. *Juice (orange by default, copy/paste and change color for others) - 15 MP by default. *Drink (pretend it's a bottled soda or an energy drink) *Coffee *Milk *Milkshake *Tea *Vitamin *Barbecue *Beef *Chicken *Fish (Tuna, Salmon, ...) *Ham *Lobster *Meat (basic design) *Shrimp *Steak *Sushi *Turkey *Apple *Banana *Berry *Cabbage *Carrot *Grapes *Lemon *Melon *Orange *Pickles *Pinapple *Spinach *Tomato *Bread **Baguette (can also be used as a weak weapon that breaks when used) *Cake *Candy *Cereal *Cheese *Cherry *Chewing Gum *Chocolate Bar *Cookie *Curry **Curry Rice *Donut *Egg *French Fries *Gelatin *Hamburger *Hot Dog *Ice Cream *Lunch Box *Manjū *Mushroom *Omelette *Peanut *Pie (also a joke weapon) *Pizza *Potato Chips *Pudding *Rāmen *Ration *Rice *Rice Ball *Sandwich *Snack *Soup *Sundae *Yogurt Additional Stats Derived food. *Boiled _ - Amount of HP recovered +10%. *Burned _ - Amount of HP recovered -10%. *Cold _ - Amount of HP recovered +5% and adds the Ice element to the food. If the character is weak to Ice, the recovery effect is inverted. If the character is resistant or immune, HP +10%. *Cooked _ - HP recovery +15%. *Delicious _ - HP recovery +10% *Fresh _ - HP recovery +5%. *Fried _ - HP recovery +5%. *Frozen _ - Can't be eaten, unless specified a character can. *Hot _ - Same as Cold, but with the Fire element. *Poisoned _ - HP recovery is reduced by 50 points and adds the Poison status. *Raw _ - HP recovery -15% (total doesn't go below 5 HP). *Rotten _ - Very low recovery or reduces HP. *Spicy _ - Reduces amount of HP recovered by 10 (becomes negative if lower than 10), but increases MP recovery by 5%. Like Hot, also has the Fire element. *Spoiled _ - Amount of HP recovered is reduced by 50% (becomes negative if lower). *Sweet _ - HP recovery +5%. *Custom _ - For more types. Resources Resources are common in strategy games. Currency (Money/Gold/...) is set apart, and Population (and related details like morale, labor, ...) isn't included, but they can be added with customization. Default Resources: *Food *Water *Energy/Power/Fuel/... *Material (specify) **Wood/Lumber **Metal/Mineral/Ore/... **... *... Technology Tech and Tech Tree is other thing common in strategy games. Examples: Age of Empires, Civilization, Deadlock, ... This could also be integrated with a skill system and item creation for use in other game types, from something simple like cooking and "forging" to a more complex system like the ones in Star Ocean and GURPS. A character with more knowledge on one or more "Tech" fields could gain a bonus or have a better chance of success compared to other characters trying to do the same thing. For example, a Hunter or Archer with high Archery knowledge using a Bow causes more damage or has a better chance or causing a critical hit than a Sniper that doesn't know much about it, and a Chef with Cooking obviously prepares better food than a Pilot with Aviation that may sometimes make burned food. Items and even characters may also have one or more "tech slots" to better indicate what type of technology it uses or was created with, like a book requiring Writing and a robot requiring Robotics and Artificial Intelligence. The MGE must be programmed in a way it doesn't get errors when a custom or default Tech isn't found. For example: * A character has a skill (i.e. a jamming signal) that weakens characters and items created with a Tech named Artificial Intelligence while they are close to him, but that Tech was not included in the game. This will make the skill useless as it only affects that specific Tech. * A custom character is set to gain a bonus with Robotics when using an attack where he creates a Machine type robot ally, but the game he is loaded doesn't use the Tech options at all. In this case no bonuses are gained, he will only summon the robot as a normal skill. * For whatever reason (like a werewolf or alien) a custom character gains a bonus for "Astronomy: Lunar Calendar", a sub-type of Astronomy, but the game he is included wasn't set to have Tech sub-types. In this case only the basic Astronomy bonuses will be valid. To avoid a bunch of Einsteins with many bonuses, by default the Tech characters can start with is limit to 5, higher values being not allowed in the default game included with MGE. In custom games Tech can also be learned by characters and MGE has support for Tech level up (max. lv. 10 by default), indicating that the character learned more about it and increasing its bonus by 1 per level (default). Default Technology: (To do: Tech Tree)